Fran
Fran is the main female protagonist of the Tensei Shitara Ken Deshita story and currently a famed powerful adventurer known as Kokuraiki (黒雷姫) or translated as Black Lightning Princess . Personality Stoic and normally expressionless, Fran can be quick to anger when her race is insulted. She views most Blue Catkin with hostility due to their betrayal and selling of her people into slavery. Fran will express happiness or excitement at the prospects of fighting a strong opponent or eating curry. Anyone, that insults that which she takes pride in, will face her wrath. Fran does not completely understand metaphors and will take things literally. Though Fran can be open to the idea of displaying violence and merciless to cut down opponent mostly because of being annoyed by an Adventurer or common merchant and people who harasses, insult, and disapproves her based on her appearance and age which do not reflect her fearsome battle ability as an adventurer caused plenty of aggressor fall victim to her violent retaliation. Fran in deep is a caring and kind person with a warm heart which gained her many invaluable friends and comrades ranging from merchants, sailors, nobles, royals, and adventurers despite of her unsocial and verbally reticent nature. Fran is also a humble person in which she almost never displays her fame and influence with her personality. Her fame as the legendary 'Black Lightning Princess' in particular is something she took pride in for being able to prove that her tribe the Black Catkin, which were looked upon as inferior in social status and being weak, could give rise to someone as famous and as powerful as her. In a sense, that she redeemed the pride and honor of her fellow tribe. Her multiple unsurpassed achievement and power were also a result of her mental fortitude, self discipline and her conviction to reach her goal to achieve evolution, these traits also serve as a motivation through her arduous life as a slave and stressful yet thorny journey as an adventurer. Her amiable trait to not give up in any agonizing situation bore her result of what she is now and attainment of her hard sought evolution. Appearance Fran is an extremely adorable and pretty looking petite young black cat girl with dark eyes and short black hair. She has black cat ears and a black cat tail. In her awakened state that she obtained after evolving, Fran gains golden colored eyes. Her tail has alternating black and ash grey stripes. As a result of gaining the rare Black Heavenly Tiger evolution, rather than the standard blue lightning that would be seen emanating off of a regular evolved Black Tiger like Rumina, Fran's lightning is black in color. Her appearance caused adventurer, trader to harass her which either underestimate her or mesmerized by her beauty and petite stature that shadowed her fearsome combat versatility as an adventurer. Background Her parents took her on adventures ever since she was little to evolve. However, for unknown reasons, no one from her black cat tribe was able to evolve. Her parents passed away before finding out the secrets of evolving. After losing both her parents, Fran decided to follow in their footsteps to discover the secrets of evolution. Unfortunately, she was captured by slave traders and lost her freedom for four years. Synopsis Abilities Fran is an extremely strong fighter, the essence of her formidable skill comes from her latent talent in both sword combat and magic spell wielding with a quick wit alongside fast learning nature and growth rate in battle ability reflected by skill with stat/level. Given the fact that she can share some of the skills possessed by Master and her own skill that she learned throughout her recently begun career as an adventurer which put her into multiple combat situation against foe par and beyond her stat has broaden her overall experience as a combatant. Her astounding growth and combat prowess earned her respect and reputation as an adventurer particularly after her feat in the Tournament which widely displayed her versatility and enhance her already wide spreading reputation as Magic Sword Girl into her recently gained new alias Black Lightning Princess for her capability to take on seasoned A ranked top adventurer, this also sparked much jealousy and surprise of other adventurer also some harassment and unwanted trouble which mostly sprang from adventurer underestimate her based on appearance, age, and cute / pretty outlook. The harassment she suffered seems to have halted eversince her fearsome battle capability in Ummut's tournament were displayed and spread across continent alongside her impactful new nickname the legendary Black Lightning Princess that also serve to indicate her as the first evolved Black Catkin tribe after 500 years, her current fame and influence helps to keeps the adventurer at bay from trying to mess with her lest invoke her rage given the fact that Fran rough up every adventurer or nasty people who harasses her which also spread across as one of the hearsay. Amanda during the tournament remarked that she expected that Fran would one day surpass her despite the latter being a seasoned A rank adventurer after 10 years but much to her surprise that Fran were able to fight on par against her after only brief few months after their first meeting in guild where Fran begun her adventurer career remarking the monstrosity of Fran's astounding growth as a combatant. With Fran's already versatile stat and Awakening release which boost her stat even further allowing her to defeat two experienced A ranked adventurer Remmus and Goldalfa in 1 versus 1 match, a feat which surprised every spectator and beyond anyone's expectation given that Fran is a C ranked adventurer. Current and most recent Fran's stat and does not reflect her C rank status, her current stat (excluding Awakening) put her combat ability in a class of a fresh new A ranked adventurer and that is excluding all the stat boost she will obtain from her Awakening activation. Adding her awakening and recently evolved Sword Arts -> Sword Lord Arts and the fact that she leveled up and gained few more skills after the tournament (level 45) up to this point (current level 49) would allow her to take on and defeat A ranked adventurer which she struggled to defeat during tournament with much more ease now. Other Traits Despite of having powerful battle prowess on her own right and able to tutor and mentoring other adventurer thanks to the teaching of Master, Fran were incapable of leading or commanding a group or party of adventurer. Her lack of leadership quality were resulted by her less social, constant solo adventuring and solo dungeon diving gives her little to no chance to be in a party much less leading a group of adventurer. Though this does not pose any issue for her to improve her combat ability alone as she is decently capable of solo adventuring but it also prevented her to enhance her adventurer ranking above C despite her combat capability being A due to the requirements of having leadership quality and not just the capability of being one man army in order to rise above C. It is unknown if she have natural talent in leading but certainly is something that she must develop in. Relationships Master Is everything to Fran, someone invaluable that she could not afford to lose. Fran display love and gratitude to him as her mentor, comrade, weapon and also companion as he is the one who have given her a chance of freedom, a weapon to be an adventurer, and her dream of one day achieving evolution. In her mind, what Master has endowed her is something invaluable including knowledge, skills, and an invisible ticket which allows her to achieve what she wanted. Urushi Summoned by Master, Fran's Sentient Sword and Mentor, to save and find her when she fell into a teleportation trap, Urushi is a loyal and beloved canine companion of the group. Kinan & Flamia (Fran's Parents) Fran's parents were both adventurers that pursued the long sought after dream of the cursed Black Cat Tribe, to evolve. Their persistence in never giving up this dream until their deaths had been shared with their daughter. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Beastkin Category:Black Catkin Category:Evolved